The present invention relates to a method of hot-forming metal plate, more particularly aluminum plate.
As one means of supplying more fuel to points of consumption throughout the world, it is planned to transport liquified natural gas (LNG) in ocean going vessels. One type of storage tank for liquified natural gas is a sphere having a diameter of 120 feet. Such tanks would be contained within suitable ocean going vessels. See, for example, British Pat. Nos. 1,317,939 and 1,317,940 issued May 23, 1973 to A/S Kvaerner Brug and Moss-Rosenberg Verft A/S.
In order to make 120-foot diameter tanks capable of holding liquified natural gas, it is desired to manufacture a multitude of sphere sections which will then be welded together. In order to weld as little as possible, it is advantageous to make the spherical sections, called "orange peels", as large as possible.